This study evaluates the role of the adrenergic nervous system in extrarenal potassium homeostasis in patients with end-stage renal disease on maintenance dialysis or after a successful kidney transplant. Subjects receive infusions of epinephrine, with or without propranolol, with serial measurements of potassium.